


Harmless Fantasies

by orphan_account



Category: General Hospital
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Carly's not even in the picture in her sex fantasies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmless Fantasies

Jax always accuses Carly of being obsessed with Sonny and Jason. The thing is… he’s not wrong. Carly is past the point in her life where she’d actually have sex with Sonny or Jason (or so she likes to tell herself, while in reality she knows she’s just one tragedy away from falling into a downward Sonny sex spiral) but she still fantasizes. Fantasies are harmless. They don’t destroy your life like actions do. Carly figures as long as she doesn’t call out “Sonny!” or “Jason!” while she’s making love to her husband, she’s fine.

Jax is a great lover. But he’s away often and even when he’s home, half the time they’re fighting. So Carly spends a lot of time alone, fingers down her panties, imagining. Sometimes it’s Jason, sometimes it’s Sonny, and sometimes it’s the three of them together. And sometimes… Sometimes it’s Sonny and Jason fucking and she’s not even in the picture.

 _Jason comes into Sonny’s office._

 _“It’s done,” he says. Sonny doesn’t ask what “it” is because he knows Jason means the job he’s been assigned._ (Carly doesn’t like to focus on the details of Jason actually killing people, although seeing him with a gun has always made her wet.)

 _“Good,” Sonny says. “Now c’mere.” Sonny stands up, moves out from behind his desk as Jason approaches. There is something sly and knowing in his eyes. “I don’t think I tell you this enough, Jason, but you are amazing.”_

 _“No, you’re amazing,” Jason whispers._ (Carly doesn’t care if the dialogue is farfetched. It’s her little porno.)

 _Then Sonny and Jason are kissing. Jason pushes Sonny up against his desk and starts unbuttoning his boss’s shirt…_

Josselyn starts crying on the baby monitor. Carly sighs. She’ll have to finish this later. Either that or maybe she can try the one with Jason and Sam.


End file.
